Yuri on Fics
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Por Dios, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, la era digital, el mundo de la generación interconectada, ¿acaso creen que Yurio no estaría metido en eso de los fanfics?
1. Chapter 1

**_Advertencias: OoC por parte de Yurio. Formato de mensajería instantánea. Estupideces(?)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Allí estaba él, parado en medio de ese lago congelado. La brisa invernal sacudiendo su cabello cenizo que fácilmente se camuflaba con la nieve caída ese día. Sus ojos azules, filosos y agudos como los de un águila, se posaron sobre la figura del japonés que tentativamente avanzaba sobre el hielo, aproximándose hacia el mayor._

 _―No debes temer, Yuuri ―sonrió el hombre mientras extendía su brazo para que el otro lo alcanzara―, siempre estaré aquí, para protegerte y amarte…_

 _El nombrado se sonrojó de un tenue color bermellón que contrastaba con la pálida piel de sus mejillas. Con nerviosismo agarró la mano que se le era ofrecida y regresó el guiño que Víctor le había dado._

 _Y como si lo hubiesen ensayado, ambos amantes iniciaron una coreografía sin melodía, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, deslizando sus pies en una secuencia improvisada que solamente dos almas gemelas llevan en su interior…_

Y se quedó en blanco.

 _De nuevo…_

― ¡Mierda! ―gritó el rubio agarrándose la cabeza y sacudiendo su cabello con desesperación. Llevaba con ese proyecto varios meses en su cuenta de FanFiction, ¡y aún no podía continuar con el siguiente capítulo!

Se había quedado atascado luego de haber ganado el segundo lugar en el Skate Canada GP.

Uno, por desmotivación por haber sacado plata.

Y dos, porque Yakov no le daba tiempo para pensar en sus fics.

Es decir, nadie sabía que él escribía en esas páginas llenas de niñas hormonadas (aunque él también entrara en esa categoría).

Suspiró agotado, tecleó Ctrl+g y guardó el capítulo que escribía. Estando ya aburrido, ingresó a su perfil y clickeó en la obra que necesitaba actualizar.

 _Invierno Plateado_ era su más reciente publicación, con no más de seis capítulos, más de veinte mil palabras escritas (sin contar con las notas de autor), 256 favoritos, 154 follows y 962 reviews. Estaba que ardía.

Bueno, la otepé le ayudó a escalar más alto. Además de sus antiguas fans en los distintos fandoms de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ , _Ouran Host Club, Hetalia_ y _Harry Potter_ , con el ascenso del patinaje artístico logró consolidarse como escritor con una de las parejas más queridas por los fans.

Se sentía tan privilegiado el haber sido testigo en primera fila del nacimiento del _Victuuri_.

Porque sí, a pesar de ser un gruñón algo arisco, él era un fudanshi que _adoraba_ a sus nuevos "padres".

Y por eso, con todo el cariño que les tenía, escribía un fic sobre esos dos.

―Solo aguarden un poco más, amigos… ―murmuraba Yuri acariciando el lomo de su gata―, ya falta poco para que me llegue la inspiración divina…

Agradecía que fuese domingo, así aprovechaba de dormir, vaguear y hacer cosas que no fuera solamente patinaje artístico. Antes de avanzar en su hobby, dedicó un par de horas para ponerse el corriente con las materias de la escuela y uno que otro trabajo. Se cocinó un poco de maruchan (aunque extrañara el _katsudon_ de la señora Katsuki y el _piroshki_ de su abuelo) y se puso a ver televisión.

Tomó su teléfono para revisar un poco sus mensajes. Tenía notificaciones de Instagram (que vería más tarde) y cientos de mensajes por WhatsApp.

Ah, pero tenía siete mensajes sin leer de su preciado Telegram.

Ignoró la aplicación verdosa e ingresó a la de tono azulado.

 ** _Guang Hong~ escribió:_**

 _yuuuuUUURIIIIII!_

 _VISTE EL BESO?!_

 _POR FAVOR DIME QUE LO VISTE D:_

 _LDKFJSDLKFJSLKDFJ_

 _TENÍAS RAZÓN MALDITO RUSO_

 _SON CANON_

 _CAAAAANOOOON_

 _SKDFJSDFHSLDF 333_

 ** _Yuratchka escribió:_**

 _tE LO DIJE KDJHFSKJDHF_

 _EL VICTUURI SE IBA A HACER CANON_

 _MUAHAHAHAHA_

 _―Yuratchka mandó un sticker―_

 ** _Guang Hong~ escribió:_**

 _Lslkdfsd_

 _Leo aún no acaba de creerlo_

 _Y Phichit sacó fotos_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _Yuratchka escribió:_**

 _Oh_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _Guang Hong~ escribió:_**

 _Más tarde las subirá al grupo :v_

 _Y espero logres actualizar el fic pronto!_

 _Yo quería ver actu cuando acabara mi presentación :'C_

 ** _Yuratchka escribió:_**

 _Jaja, lo siento :'v_

 _Yakov me tiene entrenando_

 _Y la vieja igual_

 _Estoy comenzando a odiar el ballet_

 _Y Mila y su acoso no ayudan tampoco_

 _Pero creo que con el beso puedo inspirarme :v_

 ** _Guang Hong~ escribió:_**

 _Genial!_

 _Ya quisiera yo tener unos padres como los tuyos :'v_

 ** _Yuratchka_** **_escribió:_**

 _¡Sueña!_

 _Son míos :v_

 _Soy hijo del Victuuri y nadie lo sabrá ggg :v_

Hablaron unos minutos más antes de que el chino se despidiera por cansancio. Yuri también se despidió y comenzó a leer los mensajes de la otra aplicación.

Yakov, Yakov, Yakov, la vieja de ballet, Mila y sus estupideces, el grupo de patinaje, su primo mayor, su prima metiche, su tía que le pidió que fuera a comprar verduras para la cena, su padre avisándole sobre el depósito de alimentación, un mensaje en el grupo que creó Victor con el otro Yuuri.

Oh vaya, no podía dejar pasar este último.

 _Grupo "Yuri al cuadrado + Victor_ _"_

 _ **Padre infantil:** YUUUURIIIOOO_

 _ **Padre infantil:** Te vimos ganar el segundo lugar en Canadá con Yuuri :D_

 _ **Padre infantil:** Felicidades :'D_

 _ **Mamá Peppa(?):** Nos gustó mucho tu presentación en Canadá ^^_

 _ **Yurio:** Tch_

 _ **Yurio:** Y eso qué_

 _ **Yurio:** Cuando vengan a Rusia les patearé el trasero_

 _ **Padre infantil:** Yurio malo! :C_

 _ **Padre infantil:** Nosotros que te alabamos y respondes de esa forma :'C_

 _ **Padre infantil:** Qué cruel :'C_

 _ **Mamá Peppa(?):** Esperamos podernos ver en Rusia, Yurio _

_**Mamá Peppa(?):** Sería un placer ver tu Ágape nuevamente ^^_

 _ **Yurio:** ¿Y por qué no mejor me dejan en paz y se van a besar al armario?_

 _ **Mamá Peppa(?):** o/o_

 _ **Padre infantil:** ¿Pero qué dices? Ajajajaja _

_**Padre infantil:** A Yuuri lo beso en la cama :3_

 _ **Mamá Peppa(?):** VICTOR!_

Yurio sonrió.

Ya quería verlos de nuevo para seguir escribiendo.

Eso pensó mientras releía las viejas peleas de matrimonio en el grupo y recibía las fotos de Phichit por el otro grupo de Telegram.

* * *

 **Sí, normalmente escribo este tipo de idioteces, en especial cuando deliro tras haber acabado un trabajo :v**

 **Espero les guste, se rían y dejen reviews. En facebook leí una publicación de Yurio reclamándole a Yuuri por el beso ya que con ello había arruinado su fic y bueno... Vamos, un Yurio fanficker y que shipee Victuuri es oro puro. ¡Además tiene 15 años y vive en plena era digital! Hay que aprovechar este tipo de oportunidades~.**

 **Saludos :D**

 **Y sí, se actualizará más seguido, pero por ahora... esta mierda(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Advertencias: OoC por parte de Yurio. Formato de mensajería instantánea. Estupideces(?)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

¿Podemos recapitular?

Primero, estaba de regreso en su Moscú natal para la copa Rostelecom.

Comió de los deliciosos _piroshkis_ que su amado abuelo siempre preparaba.

Quedó tercero en el programa corto (maldita caída en ese Axel).

Y ahora su pa- es decir, Victor, le rogaba a Yakov para que fuese el entrenador del otro Yuuri.

―¡Ni hablar! ―exclamó el ruso mayor ante la petición de su ex pupilo―. Un entrenador no abandona a su patinador y mucho menos le pide a otro que lo supla. Estás haciendo un mal trabajo, Vitya-

―¡Pero no tengo otra opción! ―refutó Nikiforov, ansioso. Yurio abrió un poco más los ojos, nunca lo había visto levantarle la voz a Yakov―. Surgió un problema de índole personal en Japón y tengo que volver cuanto antes. Por favor, Yakov…

El joven quinceañero paseó su vista hacia el japonés que también observaba la situación un tanto sorprendido pero a la vez serio. Yuri hizo cálculos en su cabeza, índole personal en Japón y que involucraba a Victor…

… No los había visto con una jaula de perro en el hotel ahora que se acordaba.

Se mordió el labio, tratando de mantener esa fachada desinteresada y le dijo a Lilia que iría al vestidor a cambiarse el traje.

Apuró el paso, tratando de esquivar lo mejor posible a los periodistas y llegó a los camerinos, dejando que sus emociones salieran un poco por la pena de saber que Makkachin quizás se encontraba mal. Cuando estaba en el Onsen de los Katsuki, en esas tardes aburridas cuando no tenía entrenamiento con Victor y Yuuri, se quedaba descansando en medio del patio, mirando las nubes sobre los árboles de cerezos mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente el lanoso pelaje del caniche marrón. Era el único con el cual se mostraba tal cual era, un adolescente normal que rozaba lo fanboy la mayoría de las veces.

―Oh, Makkachin… qué habrán visto tus pardosos ojos sobre nuestros padres… ―porque hablar sobre tu otepé con un perro y tratarlo de hermano era lo más normal del mundo para Plisetsky ―el cual ignoraba que era fotografiado por unos emocionados Victor y Yuuri quienes también ignoraban la conversación que el rubio mantenía con el can―.

Volviendo a la realidad, se secó las lágrimas y se predispuso a cambiarse de vestuario. No sabía la decisión que había tomado su entrenador respecto a la situación de Katsuki y el ex patinador, pero esperaba que todo haya salido bien.

Se colgó el bolso deportivo sobre su hombro y caminó de regreso a la puerta, mas al abrirla se encontró con la arrogante sonrisa de un canadiense que, para su desgracia, conocía bastante bien.

―Wow, y yo que creía que el camerino de señoritas era hacia el otro lado ―sonrió JJ, guiñándole un ojo al menor.

Yuri hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado y pasó como si nada bajo su brazo, yendo hacia donde creía estaban sus entrenadores.

―Oye, gatita linda~, no me ignores~ ―siguió insistiendo el de cabello oscuro.

―¡No me digas "gatita linda", maldito idiota ―gritó Plisetsky con el rostro completamente ruborizado, ¿qué se creía ese imbécil narcisista al tratarlo así?

El canadiense solo sonrió y acorraló al rubio contra la pared, poniendo ambos de sus brazos a cada lado del más bajo para que no pudiese escapar. Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora sería violado por un americano.

―Déjame ir, puto ―gruñó, odiaba a ese idiota y no hallaba la forma de hacerle entender eso al otro.

―Solo si me das un besito en la mejilla ―insistió el más alto.

―Ni en sueños te besaría el rostro.

―Pero si en mis sueños haces _más_ que eso…

Eso ya era el colmo.

Yuri ya preparaba su pierna para asestarle un excelente recordatorio de que JJ en un futuro no lograría tener hijos hasta que de un momento a otro, Leroy era agarrado por el cuello de su chaqueta por alguien detrás del mismo.

―Creo que Yurio fue bastante claro al decir que te largaras, Jean~ ―dijo con una espeluznante sonrisa Yuuri mientras seguía apretando con fuerza el chaleco ajeno.

Al canadiense le recorrió un escalofrío al ver esta filosa mirada en el japonés. De todas las actuaciones que había visto del nipón, ninguna presentaba esa intensa mirada cargada de odio en los ojos castaños.

Temeroso, se soltó del agarre y se alejó de allí, no sin antes mandarle un beso al joven rubio que logró esquivar con asco.

Cuando el otro se hubo marchado, Yuri golpeó sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza para poder borrar esa asquerosa escena del rostro de JJ cerca del suyo.

Por Dios, ¿es que acaso todos en esa competencia eran pedófilos?

―¿Estás bien, Yura? ―había olvidado que Katsuki seguía allí, pero ahora regresó a ser el mismo cerdo inocente de siempre.

―¡Claro que sí, idiota, no necesitaba de tu puta ayuda! ― _gracias Mami por venir a recatarme, o tu pobre hijito habría perdido la virginidad por el antiestereotipo canadiense._

Se fue por el sentido contrario al de Leroy y regresó con su entrenador y la vieja bruja chupa-almas (a la cual también pensaba demandar a la ONU por esas palabras al momento de presentarse ante él). Yakov tenía el rostro contraído de rabia mientras maldecía a Victor, quien no estaba por ningún lado.

Algo le dijo que _Kamisama_ y _Ded Moroz_ trabajaron juntos para que su Padre pudiese ir a ver a Makkachin a Japón.

* * *

 _Actualización de estado de Facebook (Cuenta de Rol)_

 **Yurachka FanBoyski:** Como cuando tu Papá tiene que volver a Japón porque a tu hermano se le ocurre comer bollos dentro de una bolsa de plástico :'(

12 Me gusta 26 Me entristece

 **―Phichito Chuleta comentó:** ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MAKKACHIN?! DDD:

 **Yurachka FanBoyski respondió:** Se comió manju con el plástico, enfermo, ¿no sabes leer? -.-

 **Phichito Chuleta respondió:** ¿Leer? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? :'v

 **―Guang Aru comentó:** Oh por el bambú-aru… ¿está bien? :C

 **Yurachka FanBoyski respondió:** No sé, Yuuri no me dijo nada más :/

 **―Léóó phá Lhaz Nénááz** **comentó:** No weí' weón, puta que se mejore el perrito po' :/

 **Yurachka FanBoyski respondió:** Nadie entiende tu español raro, Leo.

 **Phichito Chuleta respondió:** ¿Weón? ¿Weá? ¿Qué es eso? :'v

 **Guang Aru respondió:** Cualquier cosa menos palabras :v

 **Phichito Chuleta respondió:** No creo que sea comida :v

 **Yurachka FanBoyski respondió:** El dialecto extraterrestre de Leo mandó a Makkachin al hospital :'v

 **Léóó phá Lhaz Nénááz respondió:** Dakjalkjd weones culiaos insensibles :'C

* * *

 **Oh chucha... ¿13 reviews? ¿17 favs? ¿Cómo agarré tanto vuelo?**

 **AAAAHHHH SE LOS AGRADEZCO KJDFSKDJFSDJF**

 **¿En serio les gusta? Weóoon no creí que les maravillase tanto... Estoy tan dkjsdfjksjdg**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus ánimos! No soy de contestar a los reviews personalmente (soy una vaga... ¡lo sientooo! ;-;) ¡Pero les demuestro toda mi emoción por aquí y con una actu!**

 **Y... sí, todas ponían a Leo como mexicano, pero yo lo imagino chileno cuz I'm chilean too and a I want to see a Leo flaite(?)**

 **Nuevamente gracias y que les guste este cap :3**

 **#PorUnYurioFanFicker**

 **#PorUnLeoFlaitongo**

 **#MamiYuuriAlAtaque**

 **#JJEsPedobear**

 **#MásComediaMenosSexo**

 **#VictuuriIsCanon**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Advertencias: OoC por parte de Yurio. Formato de mensajería instantánea. Estupideces(?)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 ** _¡Bienvenido a Wattpad!_**

 _Usuario: **YuraTiger**_

 _Contraseña: ***************_

 ** _¡Ha iniciado sesión exitosamente!_**

 ** _Crear ― Editar ― Diario No Oficial de mi vida [Con tintes Victuuri]_**

 ** _Nuevo capítulo_**

 _¡Privet!_

 _A esta altura quizás todos sepan lo que pasó hoy en la copa Rosetelcom acá en Rusia._

 _¡Maldito segundo lugar!_

 _¡JJ NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ODIO, MALDITO ENGREÍDO CANADIENSE!_

 _Ah, y a las chicas que me shippean con él, lo siento, pero ese imbécil tiene novia._

 _Bueno, a lo que venía._

 _Les cuento que luego de que me entregaran mi puntaje (la mejor marca de mi vida, wow), me puse a ver la programa de Katsuki. El idiota no patinó al 100% por la falta de Víctor (se notaba a LEGUAS que lo extrañaba, por favor, si hasta en la Copa China patinó con más ganas)._

 _Bueno, el punto es que cuando lo iba a animar el idiota de Jean decide burlarse de mí. DE MÍ, EL TIGRE DE HIELO DE RUSIA EN MI PROPIA CASA._

 _OJALÁ TE ARROLLE UN TREN, JJ._

 _DOS VECES._

 _Y QUE NEGROS AFRICANOS CON SÍFILIS Y SIDA TE VIOLEN._

 _OCHENTA VECES._

 _Prosigo con mi historia :D_

 _Luego de ese episodio y de que nos entregaran las medallas, Yuuri comenzó a actuar un poco raro._

 _A ver… ¿cómo se los explico?_

 _¡MAMÁ YUURI TRATÓ DE ABRAZARME!_

 _Ok, puede que eso no suene taaan mal…_

 _¡PERO TENÍA UNA CARA QUE DABA MIEDO!_

 _¡COMO LA DE ESAS MUÑECAS DE PORCELANA SIN PUPILAS!_

 _¡HASTA LAS MATRYOSHKAS SON MÁS TIERNAS!_

 _¡AAAH, CORRÍ POR MI VIDA PERO YUURI ME ABRAZÓ CON ESA HORRIBLE CARA! ;A;_

 _Pero bueno, un abrazo de Mami sigue siendo un abrazo nwn_

 _Papá, ojalá no vuelvas a abandonarlo o te coseré a Mamá por la fuerza ewe_

 _Oh, y mi abuelo inventó el_ piroshki _de_ katsudon _, ¡es realmente delicioso! Le convidé a Yuuri una bolsa de esa deliciosa invención y le quedó gustando~._

 _Creo que ahora puede viajar feliz a Japón para el Grand Prix._

 _Eso sería todo, jeh. Fue un día realmente agotador y lo único que quiero es dormir, dormir y dormir… Y comer_ piroshkis _._

 _Abuelo, te amo, siempre haces los mejores_ piroshkis _de Rusia._

 _¡Da Svidanya! :'D_

Yurio publicó la parte en su historia _spam_ de Wattpad y cerró el computador portátil, estirando todos los huesos y músculos de su cuerpo antes de arrojarse de lleno a la cama.

Señor… ¡estaba muerto! Pero no se arrepentía… ¡Obtuvo su mejor marca desde que se convirtió en Senior!

―Jeh~, muy pronto venceré a JJ y al cerdo… ―murmuró contra la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al día siguiente fue despertado por el grito de su tía quien le ordenaba que limpiara su cuarto. Patinador famoso o no, aún era un adolescente viviendo bajo la custodia de su tía materna. Sacó la ropa sucia para que se la lavaran, cambió las sábanas y adelantó un par de materias (o eso quiso hacer, su atención se desvió a una manchita en la pared que no recordaba haber visto antes) y luego se instaló en el living a jugar un videojuego online con un japonés dos años mayor que él.

― _¡Pero Yurio, te dije que el zombie estaba a tu derecha!_ ―escuchó gritar por el auricular.

―¡No me grites, Ken, que tú debías proteger la base norte! ―exclamó de vuelta.

Kenjirou era un amigo que había hecho tres años antes cuando recién comenzó en el mundo del fanfic. Casi se desmayó cuando el nipón dejó un comentario en una de sus primeras historias (cosas que odia con su alma, pero no le da coraje para borrarlas de su historial) en un perfecto inglés que él lentamente iba aprendiendo a mejorar.

Comenzaron a mandarse mensajes por interno en la página de FanFiction hasta que al ruso le obsequiaron un teléfono Android y se instaló WhatsApp.

Hasta ese día ambos seguían siendo buenos amigos.

― _Nee… ¿cuándo actualizarás el fic Victuuri?_ ―preguntó Kenjirou en un tono de aburrimiento total. Su personaje vagaba sin cuidado por la Savannah africana.

―No sé. El Grand Prix es en unas semanas más, tengo mucha tarea de la escuela, pruebas y trabajos que debo adelantar y mi tía me obliga a cuidar a mi prima los fines de semana.

― _Al menos te dieron este día libre, fue muy arriesgado tu programa en el Rostelecom._

―Pero gané medalla… Aunque perdí ante JJ...

― _¡Yo quería que Yuuri-san ganara! ¡Se veía tan desanimado en la pista!_

―Victor tuvo que volver a Japón, ya sabes cómo se ponen las parejas cuando se separan por un tiempo~.

― _Maldito que no ha mandado fotos Victuuri, te las voy a cobrar…_

―Sí, sí… oye, ¿hagamos esta misión?

― _Deja que me traiga un pan, me dio hambre._

―Okey~.

― _Ah y Yurio… ¿Cuándo me visitarás?_

―Cuando acabe el Grand Prix, lo prometo.

― _Más te vale, aún sigo resentido porque no viniste a verme cuando estuviste en Hasetsu…_

―¡Perdóoon! ¡Pero Victor tenía que cumplir su promesa y me enfrasqué entrenando su programa! Además vi el nacimiento del Victuuri, no te quejes.

― _Puto, solo porque estuviste al lado de Yuuri-san no te mato._

Kenjirou, su querido amigo… Eran tan iguales.

Por eso seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Ya planeaba cómo lograr espiar a Victor y a Yuuri con la ayuda de su infantil amigo.

O eso pensó mientras le gritaba a los zombies que trataban de asesinar a su personaje y su prima pequeña le observaba mientras bebía una cajita de jugo.

* * *

 **Holi~**

 **Sí~, Yurio tiene Wattpad~. Y su BFF es Kenjirou, jijiji~.**

 **Ok ya paro xD**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! ¡Aaaah! ¡Muchos reviews, muchos favs, muchos follows, me matan! Tal vez así se siente Yurio en sus fics Victuuri... -emoji pensador-.**

 **Gracias, en verdad, me alegra que les gustase este intento absurdo de comedia xD Y sorry por el spoiler (si es que aún no ven el capítulo de hoy), pero creo que estos cortos los iré actualizando después de cada episodio, tal vez una horas o un par de días después (actualizo ahora porque ando procrastinando(?)).**

 **Bueno, lo normal... ¡Dejen review si les gustó! :D**

 **¡Saludos! :'D**

 **P.D: Los chicos andan jugando _Metal Gear Solid VII_ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Advertencias: OoC por parte de TODOS. Formato de mensajería instantánea. Estupideces(?)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _"¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿En un salón todo estiradito con un traje que le incomodaba más que la mierda? Ah, cierto, el banquete tras el Grand Prix y había sido llevado completamente al arrastre por su entrenador._

―No te quedarás en esta habitación toda la noche jugando en esa cosa ― _había dicho Yakov, reprendiendo al joven de catorce años quien se encontraba completamente concentrado en su consola portátil._

―Se llama Nintendo 3DS XL y estoy tratando de pasar el Templo del Agu- ¡Ah, putos bublins! ― _gritó._

 _En resumen, el ruso mayor le quitó el 'juguetito', Víctor se le unió y ambos arreglaron al rubio, metiéndolo en un traje arrendado anteriormente por el patinador mayor y lo llevaron a la fiesta._

 _Y ahora estaba aburrido, tomando bebida en un vaso, entremedio de Yakov, Víctor y Mila, quien también bebía soda por ser menor de edad._

 _―Esto es una mierda… ―seguía quejándose Yuri. Odiaba eso, con toda su alma. Ahora estaría aprovechando de terminar el maldito templo, subir de nivel a sus Pokémon o simplemente leyendo las actualizaciones de algunos fanfics._

 _Pero no, la vida era injusta con el pobre adolescente._

 _La pelirroja a su lado compartía la misma opinión. ―Sí que lo es… Yakov no me deja tomar un poco de champaña ―dijo con un puchero en sus labios._

 _―Claro que no, tienes diecisiete y la edad legal es a los veintiuno._

 _―¿Pero cómo dejaban a Víctor hacerlo a los dieciséis?_

 _―No sé, pero deja de quejarte, me molestas…_

 _Siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que en un momento dado, vieron a un tipo acercarse tambaleante al de cabello cenizo. Yuri tembló, la cara del extraño era de miedo, mas luego de unos segundos, al verlo tratar de entablar conversación con Nikiforov con una botella de champaña en su mano, le dio algo de risa._

 _Sacó su teléfono para fotografiarlo. Hizo zoom con la cámara para apreciar de mejor manera el rostro del borracho hasta que se percató de algo._

 _―Mierda… es el Yuuri japonés… ―se dijo para sí._

 _Bueno, al menos podría burlarse del llorón por las redes sociales._

 _O eso pensaba hasta que el de pelo negro lo vio y se acercó a él de forma amenazante._

 _―¡¿Ah?! ¿No eres aquel mocoso que me molestó en los baños? ―gruñó. Yuri hizo una mueca al percibir el olor a alcohol, mas por dentro se estaba partiendo de risa, era como escuchar en vivo y en directo las amenazas de los tipos malos y geniales de los animes._

 _―¿Y qué si soy yo? Eres solo un idiota que, aparte de llorón, es un borracho._

 _―¡¿Borracho?! ¡Ya verás, estúpido niño! ¡Tengo mejor manejo de mi cuerpo que tú! ―y de un trago se bebió la botella que traía en su mano―. ¡Te desafío a un concurso de_ breakdance _, pendejo insolente!_

 _Esa noche Yuri aprendió un par de cosas; que los japoneses actúan como en los animes cuando están borrachos y que el Yuuri japonés tenía mucha coordinación para estar completamente ebrio._

 _Lo peor fue cuando al final de la fiesta, el pelinegro abrazaba efusivamente a Víctor, en calzoncillos, con la corbata atada en su cabeza y con la mirada más ilusa que haya visto jamás._

 _―Victooor~ ―decía el japonés en un pésimo inglés―, cuando acabe la temporada estaré en el_ onsen _de mi familia. ¡Anda a verme y entréname! ¡Por favor, Vícto~r!_ Be my coach!

 _Otra cosa que aprendió, fue que su homólogo de veintitantos años se enamoraba a primera vista"._

―… ¡No! ―fue lo que dijo Phichit al terminar de escuchar la historia del rubio.

Yurio asintió, tomando un sorbo de su bebida mientras veía que los demás se enfrascaban en otra conversación de la cual no tenía interés en meterse.

El tailandés se había cambiado de puesto con Mari, sentándose al lado del joven ruso mientras que Otabek hizo lo mismo con Minako. Ambos miraban de frente al quinceañero, dejando que los adultos hablaran de sus cosas.

―Eso quiere decir… ¡que el Victuuri llevaba más tiempo y no lo sabíamos! ―chilló el moreno con los ojos brillantes. ¡No podía creerlo, su otepé se volvía cada vez más maravillosa!

En especial por esos anillos… ¡Rayos!

―¿Victuuri? ―preguntó Altin por primera vez.

―Oh, sí, así le decimos a la ship entre Víctor y Yuuri ―explicó Yurio.

Phichit tarareaba para sí, bebiendo de vez en cuando de su vaso de cerveza.

―¿Por qué no utilizas esa historia para un fic? Sería muy divertido leer la reacción de las fans~ ―comentó divertido.

El rubio amante de los gatos negó con la cabeza. Sí que lo había pensado, muchas veces, pero sentía que eso sería ofender a los protagonistas de su ship y se sentiría mal por ello. En el fondo seguía siendo un niño bueno.

Otabek siguió observando a ambos mientras estos conversaban, hacía mucho que su mente tenía una duda que quería sacarse, ¿por qué hablaban de ships? No lo entendía. Lo peor era que el tailandés hacía muchas referencias a los fanfics.

―¿Ustedes tienen cuenta en FanFiction o algo así? ―consultó bajo solo para que los dos lo escuchasen.

El moreno volteó a verlo y asintió, sonriendo, señalándose entre él y el ruso.

―Síp~, también tenemos cuentas en Wattpad. Claro que solo Yuri tiene Ao3. Yo solo me quedo con las dos primeras. Pero este pequeñito es famoso con sus fics, ¡son puros bestsellers! Me duele que sea cinco años menor que yo y que haga historias tan bonitas… ―dramatizó agarrándose el pecho, limpiando una lágrima imaginaria de su ojo.

Yurio rodó los ojos y sacó su teléfono celular, abriendo su aplicación de FanFiction mientras apoyaba su mejilla en una mano.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre de usuario? Te seguiré enseguida ―le dijo al kazajo.

―otabek-altin, igual que mi Instagram ―respondió mirando también su teléfono.

Los dos fickers lo siguieron enseguida, pero en un momento dado, al ver la notificación, sus ojos se abrieron y miró con confusión a los patinadores a su lado.

―¿Ustedes son "ChuChut" y "Yuramatsu"?

―Eh… sí.

―No puedo creerlo… yo me leí todos sus fics… ―declaró Otabek, aún sin poder creérselo. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Sus rivales-amigos eran también sus fickers favoritos?

Yurio parpadeó mientras que Phichit estalló en una risa. No pensaron jamás encontrarse con un fan casual, al menos le agradecían que fuera alguien tranquilo.

―¿Y si nos sacamos una selfie para Insta? ―propuso el tailandés, siendo bien recibida por los menores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Yuratchka Matsuno_**

 _Yuramatsu_

 _"Dat moment when te reúnes antes de competir y te encuentras con un fan casual de tus fics y haces un nuevo amigo"_

 _―imagen publicada―_

 _Retweets 3,8 K Me Gusta 5,9 k_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Telegram_**

 _Grupo "FanBoys alv :v"_

 _Otabek se ha unido mediante un enlace de invitación_

 **Yurio:** Ok, nota mental

 **Yurio:** No volver a molestar a Víctor sobre el cerdo, nunca…

 **Phichit** : ¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora? ¬¬

 **Guang** : Uuuuh… niño malo :v

 **Leo** : Demás que la cagaste, por weón

 **Ken** : Yurio no baka

 **Otabek** : Impulsivo tenías que ser

 **Yurio** : DEJEN DE JUZGARME

 _Yurio ha enviado una imagen_

 **Guang** : Se ve bien feo :S

 **Leo** : ¿Qué weá te hizo Víctor? O.o

 **Ken** : Son como si te hubiesen dado con bolitas de vidrio :vvv

 **Yurio** : PUES EL IMBÉCIL ME AGARRÓ CON LA MANO

 **Yurio** : DOLIÓ MUCHO ;;

 **Phichit** : Merecido lo debes tener

 **Phichit** : Lo hiciste enfadar tú solo ¬¬

 **Leo** : Tú mismo te lo buscaste

 **Yurio** : Wow… qué buenos amigos, gracias

 **Ken** : De seguro lo provocó diciendo algo en contra de Yuuri-san ¬¬

 **Yurio** : ¡SOLO LE DIJE QUE ESTABA MUERTO Y QUE DEJARA DE BABEAR POR UN INMUNDO Y POBRE ANILLO BARATO!

 **Yurio** : ¡ES MI DEBUT COMO SENIOR EN EL GRAND PRIX Y ESE IMBÉCIL COMIENZA A DAR LÁSTIMA!

 **Phichit** : DDDD:

 **Phichit** : HEREJE

 **Phichit** : TE VAS A LA HOGUERA POR MALHABLADO

 **Phichit** : ESTÁS EN CONTRA DEL VICTUURI Y LA BODA –lo agarra del pescuezo y lo ahorca-

 **Yurio** : -le agarra el cabello para tirárselo mientras le entierra los dientes en el brazo-

 **Ken** : eSPERENSE UN MALDITO MOMENTO

 **Ken** : ¡¿CÓMO QUE ANILLOS?!

 **Yurio** : Ah es que el par de idiotas se compraron anillos

 **Phichit** : SE CASARON

 **Otabek** : Están comprometidos

 **Phichit** : DA IGUAL

 **Phichit** : ESCUCHO CAMPANAS DE BODA Y YO SERÉ EL PADRINO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Phichit** : Y YURIO SERÁ EL NIÑO QUE LLEVE LOS ANILLOS

 **Yurio** : NO ME METAS UN PAPEL QUE NO QUIERO HACER

 **Phichit** : Entonces el niño de las flores we :v

 **Leo** : ¿ALGUIEN DIJO BODA? WEÓN YO QUIERO VEEEER

 **Guang** : OH POR DIOS DJFSDKJFHSJ

 **Guang** : FOTOFOTOFOTO

 **Ken** : -muerto-

 **Yurio** : KEN AMIWO NO MUERAS ;A;

 **Ken** : TOO LATE BRO

 **Otabek** : … creo que me agrada este grupo :)

 **Phichit:** Mientras no metamos a JJ todo bien :'v

 **Leo:** ¿Quién? :'v

* * *

 **SIGO MURISIENDO POR EL CAPÍTULO DE AYER AKJHSKDJFHSJKDF**

 **¡Y me encantó Otabek! OMG, yo creí que sería todo un badass... ¡pero terminó siendo un cinamonn roll! ¡Y SE HIZO AMIGO DEL YURI RUSO! SDJFSDJK**

 **Y dat escena men, Yurio y la ctm. Típico pendejo pesao' weón :C**

 **Y LOS ANILLOS**

 **AY**

 **MEMUERTO MEN**

 **Also, gracias por los reviews y los favs, ¡me alegra tanto que les esté gustando! Y si no respondo... ¡perdón, pero es que de verdad me quedo en blanco con sus comentarios tan bonitos que no sé qué weá decir! ;A;**

 **No es por pesada ni nada :C**

 **Esop, hora me voy porque mañana tengo clases y hoy pasé mi caña dfhskdjf**

 **Bai**

 **Hasta la otra semana :v O puede que no, quién sabe :v**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Advertencias: OoC por parte de TODOS. Formato de mensajería instantánea. Estupideces(?)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

Yuri estaba feliz.

Muy feliz.

Bueno, extremadamente feliz.

Llegó a la casa de su abuelo, en Moscú, lanzándose sobre el anciano mientras le mostraba su medalla de oro. Esa noche el hombre mayor hizo muchos piroshkis, fueron sus tíos, primos, hasta su padre y la pareja de este, todos celebrando la gran victoria del adolescente de la familia.

―Yura, tu medalla es linda~ ―comentaba su primita de cinco años, embelesada con el brillo de esta.

― _Spasibo, Masha!_ ―respondió alegre.

Fue una larga reunión familiar que duró hasta el día siguiente. Sus tíos se marcharon, quedando en la casa solamente su padre y su abuelo. Y bueno, el _esposo_ de su padre.

Y no, no se trataban de Victor y Yuuri, sino de su padre biológico ―que igual quería pero le daba vergüenza decirlo abiertamente a alguien que no sea de su familia―.

― _Paposhka_ , ¿hasta cuándo te quedarás en Rusia con Frank? ―preguntó, Yakov y Lilia le habían dado dos semanas de vacaciones tras ganar el oro en el Grand Prix y si su papá y _daddy_ se alojaban en el país dentro de ese período de tiempo, los aprovecharía al máximo.

―Nos iremos la otra semana, no nos dieron más días libres, Yuratchka, lo siento ―comentó el mayor revolviéndole cariñosamente los cabellos a su hijo.

El padre de Yuri era bisexual, pero luego de que la madre del pequeño falleciera de cáncer cuando tenía cinco años, el hombre no pudo hacerse cargo de las cuentas y de criar bien a su hijo, dejándolo al cuidado de la familia materna de su esposa quienes lo habían aceptado a pesar de su orientación sexual. Se mudó a Estados Unidos por una mejor oferta de trabajó y fue allí donde conoció a su actual esposo.

A Yurio le gustaba la historia de amor entre ambos varones. Si bien amó mucho a su madre, Frank se ganó un espacio en su corazón. Tampoco era que su padre se olvidara de él al mudarse a América. Todas las semanas lo llamaba para preguntar por su vida, le mandaban regalos por su cumpleaños, lo alojaban en su casa cuando tenía vacaciones y lo apoyaron infinitamente en su carrera de patinaje artístico, yendo a la mayoría de sus competencias.

Excepto el último Grand Prix por trabajo.

―No importa, _paposhka_. Al menos pudieron venir para mis vacaciones ―sonriendo, abrazó a ambos hombres y siguió comentando anécdotas que le pasaron estando en Barcelona.

Al acabar la semana, sus padres volvieron a Estados Unidos y él regresó a la casa de su tía en San Petersburgo.

Y su rutina volvió a la normalidad.

―¡Yuri! ―gritó Masha a la mañana siguiente de su llegada―. ¡Ya van a empezar Ladybug! ¡Prometiste verla conmigo!

―Ya voy… ya voy…

Gruñendo siguió a la menor hasta el living de su hogar y se sentó en el sillón. La pequeña rubia se había puesto un antifaz de color rojo y motas negras. Yuri le peinó el cabello dejándoselo en dos coletas bajas y cantó con la pequeña el inicio de la serie.

Cuando vio que su prima había quedado hipnotizada con la animación, sacó su teléfono e ingresó a WhatsApp.

 _Grupo "Yuri al cuadrado + Víctor"_

 ** _Mamá Peppa:_** _Víctor, te dije una y mil veces que no dejes tu ropa sucia tirada por la casa. Makkachin podría hacer sus necesidades en ella._

 ** _Padre infantil:_** _Pero Yuuuuriiiii :C_

 ** _Padre infantil:_** _Siempre dejo la ropa en el piso :C_

 ** _Padre infantil:_** _Así la señora que viene a limpiar sabe que está sucia :'C_

Yurio arqueó una ceja al leer la conversación. ¿Desde cuándo el vejete le decía "señora que limpia" a la señora Katsuki?

 ** _Yurio:_** _Y luego a mí me dicen que sea respetuoso jeh_

 ** _Yurio:_** _Pon en práctica lo que dices, Viejo_

 ** _Padre infantil:_** _YURIO! :D_

 ** _Padre infantil:_** _VEN A VERNOS A YUURI Y A MÍ A MI DEPA :D_

 ** _Padre infantil:_** _TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO :'D_

 ** _Mamá Peppa:_** _Yurio no vendrá hasta que ordenes tu desorden, Nikiforov._

 ** _Mamá Peppa:_** _¿Cierto, Yuri?_

El rubio tragó grueso, porque sabía que cuando Yuuri le decía por su nombre, y además que pusiese punto final a las frases en el chat, era porque estaba molesto.

 ** _Yurio:_** _Sí, sí_

 ** _Yurio:_** _Lo que tú digas, Katsudon…_

―¡Yuraaa! ¡Tengo hambre! ―dijo Masha, golpeando ligeramente la pierna de su primo.

Yuri fue a la cocina y le sirvió un pan con mermelada y un vaso pequeño de jugo. Al volver a sus lugares, la menor se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en el cuerpo de su primo mayor. El patinador, por su parte, abrió su otra aplicación de chat, debido a que desde hace unos días no ingresaba para hablar con sus amigos.

 _Grupo "FanBoys alv :v"_

 **Phichit:** YURI PLISETSKI CONTESTA EL PUTO CHAT AHORA MISMO

 **Yurio:** PARA QUÉ GRITAS

 **Phichit:** NO TE GRITO

 **Phichit:** SOLO TE HABLO EN MAYÚSCULAS :D

 **Yurio:** Al final es casi lo mismo Xd

 **Guang:** Rt xD

 **Phichit:** Anyway

 **Phichit:** ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTABAS?!

 **Phichit:** TE ESCRIBÍ DESESPERADAMENTE PERO NO DISTE SEÑALES DE VIDA D:

 **Phichit:** CREÍ QUE HABÍAS MUERTO D':

 **Yurio:** Yo creí que el que me diría esas cosas era Ken

 **Ken:** Nop, solo disfruto del drama que está armando Phichit :D

 **Yurio:** :D

 **Phichit:** :C

 **Yurio:** ¿Y por qué drama?

 **Phichit:** OTABEK, DILE

 **Otabek:** Phichit encontró una de tus obras plagiadas en FanFiction

 **Yurio:** KHÉ?!

 **Yurio:** PASEN EL ZELDA, PUTOS CABRONES

 _Phichit ha enviado un enlace_

 **Leo:** Como no contestabas el chat hace días, Phichito comenzó a tirar chuchás pa' todas partes :v

 **Leo:** Fue bacán :v

 **Guang:** Incluso Otabek se rio :v

 **Ken:** Te recomendamos que leas las convers anteriores :v

 **Ken:** Son oro puro :'v

 **Yurio:** …

 **Yurio:** Mataré a JJ

 **Yurio:** Créanme

 **Otabek:** ¿Qué tiene que ver JJ en todo esto?

 **Yurio:** Fue él quien me plagió

 **Phichit:** ¡¿CÓMO LO SABES?!

 **Yurio:** Es el único idiota que pone sus datos personales en el perfil de FanFiction

 **Guang:** ¿Estás seguro que no es una cuenta de rol?

 **Yurio:** ¿Quién pone su Facebook personal en un perfil de FF?

 **Guang:**...

 **Guang:** Buen punto

* * *

 **SÉ QUE ME TARDÉ Y LO SIENTO.**

 **Estas dos últimas semanas han sido estresantes para mí ya que estaba cerrando el semestre en mi carrera y solo podía concentrarme en los trabajos. Y el capítulo 12 me mató, así de simple :')**

 **Bueh, no sé qué más decir, solo un poquito de spam y eso~.**

 **Siempre ponían algo trágico en la vida de Yurio, por eso yo lo hago fluffy. Papis biológicos gays, una primita adorable y amigos putos :D**

 **Ya pondré más interacción entre los papis del fandom y el tigrito.**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado -aunque sea corto- y dejen reviews!**

 **Un review es una partícula de motivación para que Yurio actualice su fanfic ;)**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Advertencias: OoC por parte de TODOS. Formato de mensajería instantánea. Estupideces(?)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

Si había algo que Yuri odiara con toda su vida, era la escuela.

Bien que fuese un patinador artístico y ganador de la medalla de oro en su debut como Senior en el Grand Prix, pero eso no evitaba que asistiese a clases siendo un menor de edad.

Su tía Yekaterina lo iba a levantar temprano en la mañana. Lo destapaba, le encendía las luces y ponía música latina a todo volumen para desperezarlo.

El rubio amanecía con un humor de los mil demonios, teniendo que aguantárselo para no gritarle a su primita Masha o su tía lo castigaba sin teléfono, computador ni videojuegos.

¿Qué, acaso creían que su vida giraba en torno al patinaje?

Llegó con cinco minutos de retraso por unos problemas del tranvía. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón, agradeciendo que la profesora de matemáticas se retrasara por ser olvidadiza. Caminó por los bancos hasta su puesto, sentándose junto a su mejor amigo.

―Siempre me he preguntado, ¿cómo le haces para llegar antes que la vieja Katyusha? ―preguntó el joven de cabello marrón y ojos azules, dándole un codazo al más bajo.

―Victor me contó que la anciana siempre se tarda veinte minutos en buscar los papeles para la clase ―respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando Nikiforov se enteró que asistía al mismo establecimiento al que él fue en su infancia le contó todo sobre los profesores del lugar.

―La profe debería jubilar. Si Victor estuvo con ella cuando fue estudiante, no me imagino la cantidad de años que debe llevar aquí…

―¿Crees que se muera dando clases?

―Uh… ¡Sería increíble!

―¡Plisetsky, Markov, silencio si no quieren que los separe! ―gritó desde el pizarrón la docente de cabello canoso.

Ambos jóvenes cerraron sus labios y se dispusieron a prestar atención, en especial el rubio debido a sus bajas calificaciones en la asignatura.

Durante el receso todos se mantuvieron dentro del salón. Estaban en pleno invierno y las bajas temperaturas no eran aptas para estar en el exterior.

Momentos como estos eran los favoritos de Yurio, ya que podía ser un adolescente normal sin tener la presión como patinador artístico.

A menos hasta que le mandaban mensajes de recordatorio.

 _Hoy entrenamiento. No faltes._

 _Yakov_

E Iván, su amigo, se reía de su desgracia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Y luego el profesor Vasíliev se durmió cuando Kozlova comenzó a leer ese párrafo sobre la Revolución Rusa. Ya es como la quinta vez esta semana, incluso los de cursos menores nos contaban que el viejo se ponía a hablar dormido y decía cosas como "los estadounidenses son unos gordos capitalistas". Creo que incluso había una grabación pero la tiene Iván…

Victor rió ante lo dicho por el quinceañero. Recordaba todas esas cosas de su tiempo como estudiante.

Aún se sorprendía que siguieran sus mismos profesores.

―¿La bruja Katyusha hizo algo hoy? ―preguntó tratando de contener su risa. Yuuri, quien estaba también con ellos, miró al rubio con una ceja arqueada.

―Aparte de regañarnos a mí y a Iván, nop. Llegó a la misma hora de siempre, salvo que el labial lo tenía un poco corrido y las pestañas postizas eran más grandes que la semana pasada… Ugh, tiemblo de solo recordarlo…

―Siempre fue una diva. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis llegó con una minifalda a hacernos clases.

―Sigue haciéndolo, pero se le ven todas las arrugas.

Ambos rusos temblaron ante la imagen. Mientras, el japonés saltaba la vista entre el menor y su prometido.

―¿Y aún tienes problemas con matemáticas? ―fue su turno para preguntar. Sabía que Yurio tenía problemas con esa materia y como él había estudiado Finanzas en Estados Unidos podía ayudarlo.

―Ya no, estoy salvándolo de a poco. Ahora lo que me cuesta es Ciencias porque nos cambiaron el profe…

―Bueno Yurio, yo soy bueno en Ciencias, no es tan difícil ―aportó Nikiforov con una sonrisa, siendo de vuelta por Plisetsky.

Habían salidos juntos de la práctica y se encontraban en la casa de los mayores. Yurio ya había pedido permiso a su tía para quedarse en la noche por la tormenta de nieve, prometiendo que al día siguiente y el fin de semana cuidaría a Masha.

Terminaron de cenar, yendo directamente al living. Victor y Yuuri se sentaron juntos, abrazados el uno al otro, el en sillón amplio de la sala, mientras que el menor fue hacia el sillón individual, sentándose con las piernas recogidas viendo su teléfono celular.

 ** _Telegram_**

 _Grupo "FanBoys alv :v"_

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado una imagen***

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado una imagen***

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado una imagen***

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado una imagen***

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado una imagen***

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado una imagen***

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado una imagen***

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado una imagen***

 **Yuratchka:** MIREN Y LLOREN

 **Yuratchka:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Phichit:** NO

 **Phichit:** MAMES

 **Phichit:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Ken: -** _WASTED_ -

 **Guang:** MUÉRETE

 **Guang:** PERO ANTES SIGUE MANDANDO IMÁGENES PERO MUÉRETE

 **Leo:** ANDATE A LA CHUCHA CONCHETUMARE' CON CUEA!

 **Otabek:** … (y)

 **Yuratchka:** Por dios Beka, kejezo

 **Phichit:** D:

 **Phichit:** Me haces sentir viejo, Yuri

 **Leo:** Y a mí… Weón, el MSN era la raja…

 **Guang:** ¿El de Facebook?

 **Phichit:** NO IMBÉCIL

 **Phichit:** MSN! EL CHAT!

 **Leo:** LOS ZUMBIDOS

 **Ken:** ¿Cómo molestar a tus amigos desconectados? ¡MÁNDALES UNA LLUVIA DE ZUMBIDOS!

 **Otabek:** ¿Recuerdan el Ares?

 **Otabek:** Tuve virus en el tarro hasta que murió :'v

 **Leo:** Yo tenía Fotolog xD

 **Phichit:** Por un tiempo yo tuve MySpace :vvvv

 **Phichit:** Esperen

 **Phichit:** ¿Soy el mayor de todos aquí?

 **Ken:** Sí, y Yuri es el menor

 **Yuratchka:** Estoy rodeado de vejestorios(?)

 **Guang:** Y yo(?)

 **Guang:** Y eso que soy mayor que Kenjirou ahre

 **Ken:** Yo solo veía lo que hacía mi Nii-san en la computadora :'v

 **Yuratchka:** Me duelen -kokoro's break-

 **Yuratchka:** Por eso no actualizaré mi fic :C

 **Phichit:** NO

 **Phichit:** ERA BROMA

 **Phichit:** YURI ACTUALIZA NO SEAS MALOOO

 **Leo:** No seas mamón wey, todos esperamos esa actu

 **Otabek:** Hasta yo (?)

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado una imagen***

 **Guang:** … ¿qué están haciendo?

 **Ken:** Okey, nota mental

 **Ken:** Dejar de juntarme con las fujoshis de mi clase…

 **Phichit:** WASTED

 **Yuratchka:** Oh mierda…

 **Yuratchka:** MIERDAMIERDAMIERDA

 **Leo:** ¿Qué pasa, Yuri?

 **Yuratchka:** MIERDA OLVIDARON QUE SIGO EN LA CASA

 **Yuratchka:** MI INOCENCIA

 **Yuratchka:** MI POBRE INOCENCIA HA SIDO ARREBATADA

 **Yuratchka:** MANDEN CLORO PARA AUTOSUICIDARME PLOX

 **Otabek:** Exageras, no creo que sea para tanto

 ***Yuratchka ha mandado un mensaje de voz***

 **Otabek:** … Retiro lo dicho, ¿girasoles o rosas para tu tumba?

 **Yuratchka:** Girasoles, y quiero que en mi lápida diga "Murió por jugarle al verga"

 **Otabek:** (Y)

* * *

 **Jajaja, sí, me tardé cuz vacaciones**

 **Debo ser la única weona que se ríe de lo que escribe xD**

 **Ahm... yeah, no sabía qué más poner en el chat y me acordé del MSN y el Ares xD y el Fotolog... weón, eso era de emos po xD**

 **Sha, un poco de la vida escolar de la hadita con ojos de soldado... Y claro que tiene amigos en la escuela, como cualquier persona normal en este mundo. Lo malo es que le tocó la misma escuela que el vejestorio(?)**

 **Esop, lamento el retraso, ya volverán las estupideces de Yurio xD**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **P.D: Por si no saben, el símbolo (Y) era el emoji del pulgar hacia arriba del MSN xD**

 **¿A quién más se le cayó el carnet?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Advertencias: OoC por parte de TODOS. Formato de mensajería instantánea. Estupideces (?) y actualizaciones cortas y lentas.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Yuri tenía conocimiento de los mensajes spam y de algunos fans arenosos que abundaban en los fandoms. Vamos, si él perteneció a Hetalia y fue _heta-tard_ , conocía lo que era convivir en un Sahara con muchos prepúberes y adolescentes hormonados.

Aunque siga perteneciendo a esa categoría.

Estaba en una videollamada con su amigo Kenjirou, con la pestaña del Skype minimizada y otra abierta, con la página de FanFiction, específicamente en la sección de _PM_ , leyendo en voz alta un mensaje que recibió esa madrugada.

— _"… Si no te gusta, no leas. No me interesa tu opinión y tampoco te la pedí. ¿Y qué si tiene mucho drama? Tengo lectores más importantes que tú que sí me apoyan y tu comentario se me resbala. De seguro sientes envidia porque mi fic tiene más lecturas y seguidores que el tuyo. Eres una mierda y me importa bien poco lo que pienses de mi historia porque no la cambiaré…"_ Y bla, bla, blá. Luego de eso me tiró más mierda y, no sé cómo, me bloqueó.

— _¿De FanFiction?_

—Y de Wattpad —terminó bufando. El día anterior había comentado en la historia de una chica. Esta llevaba ya un tiempo publicada en la plataforma y tenía actualizaciones semanales. Yuri, como el buen lector que era, decidió dejarle una crítica constructiva ya que sintió que la esencia original de la historia se estaba perdiendo, del suspenso inicial, paulatinamente pasó a convertirse en drama barato con escenas pornográficas cada dos párrafos. Quería ayudar, pero al parecer a la autora no le pareció una buena idea, se sintió ofendida y le contestó con un mensaje testimonial.

—Y pensar que es rusa y que su historia de _JJBek_. Me gusta la pareja y por eso quería ayudarla, pero no —hizo burla alargando la "o"—, la mocosa estúpida prefirió ignorarme e insultarme.

— _Tampoco es como si tú nunca lo hicieras_ —rio Minami al otro lado de la pantalla—. _Lo gracioso es que al parecer la chica es una_ Yuri Angel _, si se entera que te insultó por internet, se mata._

—¿Qué puedo decir, Ken? Soy todo un rompecorazones~.

— _Rompecorazones serás si no arreglas tu cuarto en este instante._

Plisetsky saltó de su silla de escritorio y se volteó a ver a su tía parada en la puerta de su habitación, con el ceño fruncido y ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura, en una posición de completo enfado.

— _Te dije miles de veces que ordenaras antes de meterte a la computadora, Yura_ —dijo en un fuerte ruso.

El rubio tragó saliva y escuchó levemente cómo el japonés se despedía y cortaba la videollamada. Había olvidado que ese día iban a hacer limpieza profunda en la casa y lo último que le quedaba por hacer era su habitación, pero al ver la notificación en su correo para spam —el otro decente lo tiene para los periodistas, el patinaje y otras cosas serias— se sentó y terminó en lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace unos momentos.

—Última vez que te aviso, Yuri Evgénievich Plisetsky —y salió del lugar dando un portazo.

Y el adolescente sólo pudo suspirar, porque si algo le asustaba de veras, era hacer enfadar a tu querida tía Yekaterina.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Grupo "FanBoys alv :v"_

 **Phichit:** ¡ALELUYA! ¡VIVAN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO!

 **Otabek:** ¿Te das cuenta que estamos en invierno?

 **Phichit:** ¡TAL VEZ USTEDES ESTÉN CONGELÁNDOSE LAS NACHAS! ¡PERO PARA MÍ NO, PORQUE FUI MÁS INTELIGENTE Y ME VINE A VACACIONAR AL CARIBE! HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Otabek:** .l.

 **Leo:** Weón, me muero

 **Guang:** ¡NO MUERAS, LEO-KUN! ;A;

 **Leo:** Demasiao' tarde. Estoy en la casa de mis tatas en Colina, cerca de Santiago de Chile y HAY UNOS PUTOS CUARENTA GRADOS DE PUTO CALOR. Y NO HAY NI UNA PUTA PISCINA NI PUTAS NUBES.

 **Phichit:** Leo escribe bien… creo que ya está agonizando (?)

 **Otabek:** Le doy tres horas más de vida (?)

 **Guang:** Par de insensibles… Leo vivirá durante los próximos 10 minutos y luego hará combustión espontánea :v

 **Phichit:** Alv :v

 **Ken:** 'Sup bitches :v

 **Phichit:** 'Sup nugget con ketchup :v

 **Ken:** 'Sup ancianito :v

 **Phichit:** Touché -corazón roto-

 **Guang:** ¿Dónde está Yuri? Siempre aparece cuando aparece Ken

 **Guang:** Y sí, dije dos veces "aparece"

 **Ken:** Su tía lo mandó a limpiar su habitación :v

 **Guang:** Alv :v

 **Leo:** Oigan cabros, ¿qué weá con el fic del Yura? Onda caché que habían caletas de reviews en ruso y no entendí ni jota :v

 **Phichit:** Habla bien, mierda

 **Leo:** Try me, bitch

 **Ken:** Una autora le tiró mierda porque él le dio una crítica constructiva a su fic y puff, la tipa se lo tomó mal, lo empezó a insultar y al parecer todo su séquito se fue en contra de él

 **Otabek:** Están ensuciando nuestros reviews hermosos con sus insultos en el fic Victuuri ( òAó)9

 **Ken:** Lo chistoso es que son Yuri Angels y no saben que nuestro felino es el autor :v

 **Guang:** :v

 **Yuratchka:** ¡¿Alguien dijo CABELLO DE UNICORNIO?!

 **Phichit:** Nop

 **Yuratchka:** Rayos, hubiera sido una entrada épica :v

 **Leo:** Oe weón, ¿al final qué weá con la mina?

 **Yuratchka:** Khé?

 **Guang:** Al final qué pasó con la autora tóxica

 **Yuratchka:** Ah

 **Yuratchka:** La mandé alv, me bloqueó y colorín colorado, otro fan me ha abandonado

 **Phichit:** Qué triste historia :'(

 **Yuratchka:** Mejor, porque el resto de mis fans la bannearon de todos los grupos y le bloquearon la cuenta de Wattpad :v

 **Leo:** KAJDKAJDFKSDKJFKA

 **Phichit:** Wow

 **Phichit:** So coool :D

 **Guang:** Jajaja

 **Otabek:** Bien hecho (y)

 **Yuratchka:** Y creo saber quién fue el que lo hizo –mira detenidamente a Ken-

 **Ken:** -comiendo mochi- ¿Qué? Nadie se mete con mi amigo y el fic Victuuri…

 **Ken:** En especial con el segundo :v

 **Yuratchka:** También te quiero, puto

 **Ken:** Yo también me quiero :3

 _Última vez hoy a las 19:36 hrs._

* * *

 **Jelou.**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, ¿por qué no he actualizado antes? ¿y por qué regreso con esta pobreza? Pues sinceramente porque soy olvidadiza, floja y las ganas de escribir habían desaparecido. Pero, hey, ¡he vuelto!**

 **¡Y con más idioteces! :D**

 **Agradezco de corazón a todos quienes dejaron sus reviews, le dan a fav y siguen la historia -corazón gay-, nunca creí que seguiría estando vigente jajaja.**

 **Y pues... sip, Yuri también tiene haters, como todos en la web.**

 **Y Leo seguirá siendo chileno hasta que este fic llegue al final. #SorryNotSorry**

 **¿Algún review? ¡Por favor, mi energía se nutre con ellos!**

 **¿Te sigue gustando esta historia? Si quieres dale ideas a la ficker porque su cerebro solo trabaja a la mitad en verano.**

 **¿Sopaipillas? ¡Tres, por favor!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **P.D.: Me di cuenta que no le di nombre al papá biológico de Yuri en el quinto capítulo para el patronímico jajaja. Así que será Evgeni, como Plushenko. Y no quise dejarle "Nikoláyevich" porque era repetitivo y aburrido (al menos para mí).**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Advertencias: OoC por parte de TODOS. Formato de mensajería instantánea. Estupideces (?) y actualizaciones cortas y lentas. OCs.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Estaba en pleno descanso de su entrenamiento. Claro, aún seguía en la pista de Yakov, salvo que se encontraba sentado cerca de las graderías con los patines puestos, ya que el hombre mayor lo había mandado a descansar luego de practicar sus cuádruples.

Sus verdosos ojos se alternaban entre la pantalla de su teléfono celular y a la pareja de entrenador-alumno de Yuuri y Victor. Hoy no shippearía por obvias razones —estar en público era una de esas—.

De sus compañeros patinadores, ninguno era perteneciente a su _fandom_ o conocía sobre sus gustos adolescentes. Tampoco le interesaba entablar amistad con los otros chicos de su edad, es más, lo había intentado una vez y no salió como él esperaba —claro que los otros chicos iban a estar más interesados en salir a fiestas y conseguir novias que hablar sobre ñoñerías—.

Ahora estaba solo, en su lugar reservado en los asientos, viendo a los demás practicar mientras buscaba algún ROM para descargar y jugar en su emulador de teléfono de _GameBoy_.

Bueno, ser gamer costaba tiempo.

Además se había dado vuelta todos los Pokémon y quería probar con Metroid. Y claro, para distraer su mente de los problemas cibernéticos que había estado teniendo los últimos días.

Después del problema que tuvo con esa tal _Angelina MoonLight_ , su cuenta se llenó de mensajes spam, tanto de usuarios anónimos como de fieles seguidores de la autora. No le importaba en absoluto esos comentarios inmaduros, pero ya llevaban casi dos semanas tras el suceso y las notificaciones no paraban de llegar. Hasta tuvo que ocultar —sí, OCULTAR— todas sus obras ya que los insultos llovían como en un temporal.

Trató de explicarles a los del grupo de fanboys que eran nimiedades y restarle importancia al asunto, aún si los demás le creían o no, dejaron de preguntar.

Sin embargo, esa tal Angelina ya lo estaba superando. Su amada paciencia —que solo utilizaba para las actualizaciones de sus fics favoritos como reserva— se agotaba rápidamente. Esa maldita se creaba cuenta tras cuenta para bombardearlo de mierda y cosas por el estilo.

Eso ya había pasado a convertirse en acoso.

En su perfil de rol de Facebook, donde cambió su nombre para no ser banneado, revisaba los grupos de fanfics y la mayoría decía lo mismo.

 _"No puedo creer que ese tal Yuramatsu haya insultado la obra de Angelina. Se nota que es un envidioso"_

 _"Pobre Angelina :C Me encantaba su fic, era muy lindo y ese otro no la supo aprecias :'C"_

 _"Ojalá se muera : "_

Cualquiera que viera estos tipos de comentarios, diría que a Yurio le bajaría el autoestima o, en su defecto, comenzaría a padecer depresión.

Cómo se notaba que nadie lo conocía.

Al salir —al fin— de la práctica, se acercó a un chico más o menos de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos verdes al igual que él, que lo esperaba debajo de un farol cerca del puente que cruzaba el río Nevá, para ir en dirección a su hogar.

—Hola Yura —saludó el muchacho, para luego abrazar desprevenidamente al más alto—. ¿Cómo está mi primito favorito?

—Ya suéltame, Vladimir —se quejó el rubio.

— ¡Pero si te dije que me llames Volodia! ¡Eres el peor primito del mundo!

— ¡Solo soy un año menor, maldito!

La gente giraba sus cabezas para verlos discutir por las calles principales. Siempre era así entre los dos, gritos, empujones, algunas risas y relajo. Como habían crecido juntos parecían casi hermanos, de no ser por el color de cabello y porque el pelinegro era dos meses mayor.

Llegaron al hogar del patinador, saludaron a su tía y se encerraron en la habitación. Yuri encendió su computadora y le mostró todos los mensajes de odio que le enviaban los usuarios.

—Wow… —suspiró Vladimir al terminar de leer—. Y yo que creía que el fandom de Pokémon era arenoso…

—Ya ves —contestó el otro—, el fandom de patinadores es peor.

Los dos adolescentes siguieron leyendo y releyendo cada palabra de los mensajes, riendo de unos y burlándose de otros.

Total solo eran letras en internet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una casa en medio de Moscú, a un par de cuadras de la Plaza Roja, una joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años seguía frustrándose y leía el comentario de un usuario de Wattpad que dejó hace un par de semanas atrás.

 _"… Y no digo que la historia esté mala, pero siento que te apresuraste demasiado. Además es muy cliché y abusas del lemon donde perfectamente no va. Te recomiendo que edites, cambia un poco la trama y sácale el porno, porque parece Cincuenta Sombras de Grey y, en lo personal, lo encuentro fuera de contexto…"._

— ¡Claro! Lo dice el tipo que tiene como veinte lemons de veintitrés publicados en la página —se quejó Angelina mientras entraba a su cuenta de fics en Facebook, para despejarse de esa crítica que insultaba su obra.

Intentaba hacer las cosas bien, sabía que tenía errores, pero trataba de arreglarlos. Y justo cuando tenía problemas en su casa llega este extraño e insulta deliberadamente su fic JJBek.

Le gustaba Yuramatsu, sus fics eran únicos, prolijos y fascinantes. ¡Si hasta había soltado un grito de felicidad al ver que su ficker favorito había leído y comentado su obra! Mas eso pasó a segundo plano al leer tal crítica.

Lo peor fue que todas las seguidoras del autor se fueron contra ella y la bannearon de casi todos los grupos.

Ahora tendría su revancha, y no importaba si era su wattpader favorito u otro Yuri Angel —por el nombre de usuario se notaba que lo era—, nadie la insulta y humilla por internet.

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, profesaba el dicho popular.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Caja de comentarios de Yuramatsu**

 _FanGirl_123_

 ** _y a ti que diablos te importa? No deberias estar escribiendo mierda en este lugar si no te gusta no lo leas eres imbecil? Deberias hacer que alguien te revise el cerebro tal vez seas medio masoquista, solo eso explicaria por que lees algo que no te gusta por que no te vas a joder a alguien que si le importe que a mi autora-sama deberias dejarla en paz anda a esceibir tus pateticas historias que esta es genial tal cual esta ..._**

 _Osalinda-chan_

 ** _De seguro esos autores que sigues son mierda y tu igual_**

 _JJ-GIRL-KAWAII_

 ** _mejor vete a molestar a otra parte_**

 _RolyCandy_

 ** _de seguro eres una zorrita que desea atención_**

 _Una-Fan-Más_

 ** _mejor vete a llamar la atencion a otra parte chic especial_**

 _Tierra_chan_

 ** _yuramatsu solo quiere la atencion de nuestra autora!_**

 _NicoNicoNii~_

 ** _de seguro le tiene envidia por que Angelina-shama escrube hermoso y el/ella no_**

 _sakura_neko_

 ** _Put como se atreve a insultar a nuestra angelina?_**

 _VictuuriLover\\(*w*)/_

 ** _de seguro tiene menos cerebro que una rata para hablar mal de esta obra maestra_**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Grupo "FanBoys alv :v"_

 _Yuratchka ha agregado a Volotron_

 **Guang-Aru:** Alv quién es el wey nuevo :O

 **Phichito:** HOLA

 **Phichito:** BIENVENIDO A LA MATANZA :DDD

 **DJ Altin:** ¿POR QUÉ HABLAS EN MAYÚSCULAS?

 **Phichito:** PORQUE ES KÚL :D

 **Volotron:** OH DIOS ME CAÍSTE BIEN :D **Phichito**

 **Phichito:** TÚ IGUAL :D

 **Yuratchka:** Es mi primo e.e

 **Volotron:** EL MAYOR, EL MÁS GUAPO Y EL MÁS SABIO DE LOS PRIMOS PLISETSKY :DD

 **Yuratchka:** YA BASTA VLAD

 **Volotron:** Ok :C

 **Lééíítho:** Weeena weón, güelcom tu de yungul :v

 **Volotron:** No jodás, boludo, un shileno —cara de asombro—

 **Lééíítho:** … **Yuratchka** tu primo es argentino

 **Lééíítho:** e.e

 **Yuratchka:** No lo es

 **Yuratchka:** Solo ve yutúbers argentinos

 **Volotron:** No me podés insultar, shileno puto. Soy de argentiiina papá, el mejor país de Europa che

 **Volotron:** Ahre

 **Lééíítho:** … Tres metros lejos de mí, nargentino

 **Guang-Aru:** Leo se enojó :O

 **Phichito:** —comiendo palomitas— vamos, sigan con la novela, estaba buena

 **DJ Altin:** Lo

 **Yuratchka:** Ya we

 **Yuratchka:** Agregué a Vlad porque está al tanto de mi problema de Wattpad

 **Yuratchka:** Las pendejas no tienen vida social e.e

 **Volotron:** Aprendí que mi primito se cansa más rápido leyendo insultos que dieciéndolos :v

 **Phichito:** Wow

 **Phichito:** Armemos bardo en un grupo para bannear a la Angelina :v

 **Guang-Aru:** x2

 **Lééíítho:** Capaz y la weona nos denuncie (?)

 **Phichito:** Nah

 **Phichito:** Oigan

 **Phichito:** ¿Y el nugget? :C

 **Yuratchka:** Se fue a un campamento con su curso a un onsen en Hokkaido e.e'

 **Yuratchka:** Los animes no mentían con eso de que los estudiantes se dan los tremendos viajes de curso e.e

 **DJ Altin:** … Yo siempre creí que era ficción :(

 **Lééíítho:** Y yo :C

 **Lééíítho:** Cuando vivía en Chile el único viaje era a un museo llamado MIM y un parque llamado Fantasilandia :'C

 **Phichito:** En Tailandia no hacemos esas cosas porque animales venenosos y carnívoros grandes :(

 **Volotron:** A nosotros nos llevan a las pistas de hielo a patinar sobre osos grizzlis :C

 **Yuratchka:** Y a disparar rifles mientras montamos águilas gigantes :'(

 **Guang-Aru:** AKSJDASKJDAKSFAKJFKAJFKAFKAF

 **Guang-Aru:** RUSOS DE MIERDA XDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Última vez hoy a las 20:35 hrs._

* * *

 **Holiwisss**

 **¡Me siento muy inspirada ahora! ¡Y al fin esta historia tendrá una trama! :D**

 _ **Porfadejenreviewsilesgusta**_

 **Also, ahora agregué otros personajes que esta vez tendrán una mayor participación. Vladimir Plisetsky, el primo mayor (por dos meses) de Yurio y que sabe que escribe y lee fanfics (él además trabaja como su beta). Y Angelina Kuznetsov, la ciber rival (?) del gatito.**

 **Espero les den una buena acogida!**

 **Y Angelina solo representará una parte del fandom, tampoco la haré villana. Quiero inculcarme en dos puntos de vistas diferentes de los fickers.**

 **Eso.**

 **¡Saludos! :D**

 **P.D.: ¿Les gustaría que realizara un chat, pero del grupo de Angelina? ¡Dejen reviews con su opinión!**

 **P.P.D.: ¡Gracias Lore por los comentarios arenosos! -corazón gay-**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Advertencias: OoC por parte de TODOS. Formato de mensajería instantánea. Estupideces (?) y actualizaciones cortas y lentas. OCs.**_

 _ **Posible spoiler del juego Zelda BotW. Menciones de la menstruación femenina.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

Patatas fritas, listas.

Soda yankee que igual le gustaba, lista.

Audífonos, claro que sí porque la música era lo más importante.

Y no, no la música de sus bandas favoritas.

—¡Tía Yekaterina, no dejes que Masha entre a mi pieza porque estaré ocupado!

— _¡¿Hiciste tus deberes antes de encerrarte?!_

—¡Sí! ¡Ya tengo todo listo!

— _¡Bueno mi niño, que te diviertas! ¡Llevaré a tu prima a los juegos, volveremos en dos horas!_

—¡Okey!

Y así, se encerró, se sentó en su cama, se puso sus anteojos para la vista —porque sí, era _piti_ como le decía Leo, pero jamás lo admitiría y solo los usaba para jugar—, tomó su nueva consola y la encendió.

Lloró al ver el menú de inicio del _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_.

—Serás la mejor inversión y autoregalo que he tenido... —murmuró mientras se mordía el labio.

A las tres horas de haber comenzado a jugar, Yurio tenía en su posesión tres espadas de viajero, la pañoleta de montañista, un caballo morocho que consiguió en el rancho de los Picos Gemelos —al cual le puso Ristretto—y una buena cantidad de rupias y comida que consiguió en su viaje. Y además iba camino hacia la aldea Kakariko.

Aunque ya murió unas siete veces. Las dos primeras fueron por los Guardianes, dos por los animales que intentó cazar, uno por ahogarse, otra por caerse de un barranco.

Y la última porque mandó a Link a pelear directamente contra la Calamidad Ganon hacia el castillo.

Desnudo.

Y con una rama.

Por Putin, valió la pena.

—¿A qué juegas, Yura? ¡Yo también quiero! —gritó su primita en su oído. ¿Cuándo había llegado del parque? Ni la sintió entrar a su pieza.

—¡MASHA POR LA MIER-!

—¡YURI EVGÉNIEVICH PLISETSKY, ¿QUÉ PUTO VOCABULARIO ES ESE, CABRÓN?! ¡PÁSAME TU PINCHE JUEGO AHORA MISMO! ¡ESTÁS CASTIGADO!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y bueno, el lunes regresó a la pista a entrenar. Sin Nintendo Switch, sin teléfono y sin computadora.

Putos todos.

Menos su tía porque ella le daba miedo.

Dibujó figuras en el hielo durante su descanso ya que debía quedarse para recibir a un grupo de estudiantes que iban de excursión desde un colegio de Moscú. Según le había comentado Mila, eran chicos de más o menos su edad, así que debería tratar de llevarse bien con algunos de ellos, a pesar de su negación. La pelirroja incluso el insistió en acompañar a sus otros compañeros de pista a recibirlos, pero no tenía muchas ganas y prefirió quedarse solito en su rincón de la pista.

Si JJ era agotador cuando estaba en su modo "casanova", Sergei era mil veces _peor_.

—Y aquí, damiselas, está el orgullo de nuestra escuela de patinadores, ¡Yuri Plisetsky!

Y hablando del diablo...

Sonrió forzadamente mientras saludaba a los nuevos visitantes. Les dio la charla introductoria y, junto con Sergei y Olya —otra patinadora de su edad—, ayudaron a los estudiantes.

Cada uno se había repartido el grupo quedándose con cinco chicos. A él le tocaron muchachas que al parecer eran fans suyas. Aunque una trató de disimularlo bien al momento de alejarse y practicar por su cuenta.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras no intentase saltos complejos —o se caiga—, la dejaría a su voluntad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El día de Angelina empeoró al subirse al bus que los llevaría a la pista de San Petersburgo, por el simple hecho de que sus compañeras, TODAS, se enteraron de la funa que causó en Wattpad con su fic y el usuario Yuramatsu.

Y además andaba con la regla.

 _Maldita sea._

Llegaron a eso de las dos de la tarde. Almorzaron y entraron al recinto. Fueron recibidos por los patinadores —y Yuri Plisetsky estaba entre ellos, para variar—, los separaron por grupos y cada "instructor" los guio a las actividades que deberían realizar.

Ella ya sabía patinar, desde pequeña realizaba el deporte, pero por dinero su familia nunca le financió las clases y solo se conformó por realizar un Axel simple.

Aprovechó de divagar y meditar sobre los hechos ocurridos en las últimas semanas. Tanto ella como el otro autor eran orgullosos y no darían su brazo a torcer. Ambos se insultaron, se bannearon y criticaron. Tenían razón y a la vez no lo estaban. El fandom se había vuelto un lugar conflictivo y cada día le llegaban amenazas de muerte y mensajes de odio.

Tal vez, solo _tal vez_ , le mandaría un mensaje privado para hablar como personas civilizadas y llegar a un acuerdo en común.

 _Si es que el otro no la había bloqueado por completo._

—Eeh, disculpa —escuchó una voz un tanto grave a su espalda.

Angelina se giró bruscamente, haciendo que su largo cabello castaño le golpeara en los ojos provocando que se tropezara y cayera.

O eso pensó, alguien la había agarrado de la cintura evitando su caída.

—¡Cuidado, idiota! Solo iba a decirte que... eh... _tienes un manchón rojo atrás..._ —señoras y señores, Yuri Evgénievich Plisetsky, patinador y campeón de la categoría Senior en el último Grand Prix Final de la ISU, se puso rojo al decir aquella frase que esperaba mencionar a su primera novia o, en su defecto, a su primita Masha cuando a esta le llegase la menstruación.

Y Angelina Kuznetsova no sabía si sentirse bendecida por tener a tan pocos centímetros de su cara a su ídolo y patinador favorito...

... o eternamente humillada ya que este le vio la sangre de su _trasero..._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Grupo "FanBoys alv :v"**

 **Vlad:** Aquenosabenloquelepasóamiprimitohoy :)

 **Phichit:** Qué, qué

 **Beka:** Cuenta (?)

 **Yurio:** vlADIMIR CAIATE POFAVOH

 **Leo:** Ya cuenta weón

 **Vlad:** le VIO EL TRASERO A UNA MINA QUE ANDABA CON ANDRÉS HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Guang:** ... Oye, siento ser aguafiestas, a pesar de lo gracioso de la situación, pero no deberías burlarte del sistema biológico de una chica :/

 **Ken:** Sí, pobre niña :/

 **Vlad:** ¿Qué no ven la situación? Claro, no me burlo en ese sentido porque tengo a mi preciosa primita Masha que sé que sufrirá de eso en el futuro y como buen primo mayor debo estar allí para apoyarla y cuidarla y alejarla de todo boludo cabrón que se atreva a tocarla

 **Yurio:** Entendimos tu mensaje, Vlad

 **Yurio:** ¿Y cómo que tú? Yo soy el que pasa más tiempo con ella!

 **Vlad:** Le gritas insultos, Yura e.e

 **Yurio:** Pero al menos me dice "onii-chan" cuando no está la tía Katya :)

 **Vlad:** LA RE PUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ

 **Leo:** ¿Volvemos a la parte donde Yurio descubrió su heterosexualidad?

 **Ken:** YURIO ES HETERO?!

 **Ken:** ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A NUESTRO MATRIMONIO ENTONCES?!

 **Ken:** ¡¿ACASO ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO, YURI?! –traiciona3-

 **Beka:** -comiendo palomitas-

 **Phichit:** -sorbiendo un vaso con bebida-

 **Yurio: _Ken_** CLARO QUE NO TE ESTOY ENGAÑANDO, SEGUIREMOS CASADOS HASTA EL MÁS ALLÁ –corazón gay-

 ** _Vlad_** jarjar

 **Phichit:** ¿Entonces eres gei o jetero?

 **Phichit:** Ya sabes, por las ships e.e

 **Yurio:** Digamos que soy bi

.

 **Beka:** Aún tengo esperanza (?)

 **Guang:** Fiiiuu... ya veía mi barquito hundirse –pule la proa de su barco Otayurio-

 **Vlad:** Pero eso no quita el hecho que le haya tocado el trasero a la mina (?)

 **Leo:** ¡¿LE TOCASTE EL POTO?! ALKJDALKJLDKFLAKSJDLASKJKLASJFLKAF

 **Guang:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

 **Phichit:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Beka:** -emoji riéndose-

 **Yurio:** YA BASTA FUE UN ACCIDENTE

 **Ken:** -gasp in japanese-

 **Ken:** Yurio no hentai :O

 **Yurio:** KEN BASTA ;A;

 **Phichit:** Y bueno, Yurio

 **Phichit:** ¿Tetas o nachas? –luna pervertida-

 _Yurio ha abandonado la conversación_

 _Última vez hoy a las 19:35 hrs._

* * *

 **Jelouuu**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, puse Zelda porque si no lo hacía, no era yo (?)**

 **ASKDJAKDJA also, también me gusta shippear parejas crack :v Así que #SorryNotSorry por eso**

 **Ahms... nos vemos en unas semanas más (?)**

 **Saludos! :'D**


End file.
